


Point Me In The Direction Of Unabashed Love

by the_purple_gays (karmad)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: #SpaceDadImposter, #notmyshiro, #spacegays, ABUSIVE SPACE DAD, Allura is gonna fuck some shit up, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Attempted Sexual Assault, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Author Stayed Up Until 6Am For No Reason, Author does not know what she is doing, Bi Shiro, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Break Up, Cheater Cheater Pumpkin Eater, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Cuddles, Did I miss any tags??, Don't Be Like The Author..., Evil Shiro, Flashbacks, Gay Keith (Voltron), Geez, He's not dead, Help Thy Author, Hm that isn't a tag, I can't tag but I wanted people to be WARNED, I still suck at tagging., I think I might make Allura go Lemonading, I think lance is having a panic attack im not sure, I think that's everything, In their bed, Jesus - Freeform, Keith Cheated On Lance, Keith and Shiro are Adoptive Siblings, Keith is Eating Those Damn Pumpkins, Keith is a Cheater, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Angst, Kicking Keith Out, Korean Keith (Voltron), LANGST GALOREEE, Lance (Voltron) Speaks Spanish, Lance Smokes Weed, Lance is mad as Hell, Lemonading, Let me know if i miss a tag, Like, M/M, Multi, Nobody died btw, Not So Platonic Bed Sharing, POV Multiple, Panic Attacks, Past Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Platonic Bedsharing, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Texan Keith (Voltron), Triggers, Well - Freeform, While Lance was at work, With Shiro, almost always, blood mention, blood mentions, chapter titles are songs, cuddly keefus, everyone is a liiiiiitle crazy im seeing, im a sucker for that, origin of the scar, panic attack triggers, past and present pov, so much swearing, wet dreams
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2018-11-03 09:23:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 22
Words: 15,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10964349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karmad/pseuds/the_purple_gays
Summary: After Lance walks in on his long term boyfriend Keith cheating on him with his "adoptive brother" Shiro Lance has been systematically kicking said cheater out of their formerly shared apartment. But, this story is way more than that as it delves into the mind of the accused and the innocent as eclipses of the heart block out proper judgement and morals.





	1. Sweetheart, What Have You Done To Us?

**Author's Note:**

> ♥♦Enjoy!!!♦♥

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Sweetheart What Have You Done To Us" ~Keaton Henson https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MCNtWKdi5Ds

It was a quiet rainy day when he threw his lover’s possessions over the balcony. His shirts, pants, socks, shoes and underwear getting caught in the wind some things landing in the street getting run over in the light traffic, some wafting gently to the ground to soak up the puddles. 

If only something were there to soak up his tears. If only something were there to soak up his heart break. If only something were there to stitch his broken heart, get him a needle and some thread, any color but red. He wanted the stitching to show. 

He searched through the apartment for a lighter and settled for the stove. He watched the electric coils light up until it glowed a bright reddish-orange. He quit years ago when he met Him. The story he told after a few of their dates when he saw the other light the cigarette. The story he told of his mother dying of lung cancer and leaving him to be a ward of that state at the age of seven. 

That scared him straight, but with all the things that he learned were lies, was that even true. 

This wasn’t a cigarette though, this was something stronger. Something to soothe the pain in his heart, something to wash over it like a balm, like cold water on a burn. He took a drag and the smoke filled his lungs as he let it out through his nose in a deep sigh. 

The smoke billowing around him curling into the ceiling. 

He heard a key turn into the lock and we went to sit on the sofa facing the door, pulling his blue satin robe tight. 

He walked in. 

“I see you haven’t changed the locks on me.” He said chuckling. 

Why the fuck was he laughing. This isn’t a fucking laughing matter. 

He took another drag of his blunt cocking his leg up on the side of the couch in a non-caring pose. “The locksmith will be here in an hour and you’re turning in your key anyways.” 

“Lance don’t be li-” He started. 

“YOU DON’T GET TO SAY MY NAME. NOT AFTER WHEN YOU’VE DONE.” Lance yelled taking another drag. His lungs were starting to burn but, that had nothing on his heart. At this point it was a pile of ashes, a few pieces remained at the bottom of the ashtray in his chest.  
“Don’t be like this.” He said his voice sounding sympathetic

Something in him broke, did he really not feel like he did something wrong? “Like what, huh? Don’t be like what?” 

He moved closer and grabbed his hands with those dorky ass fingerless gloves, the ones with the blue stitching that Lance got him for his birthday. 

“Keith,” His voice was starting to wobble now. “D-don’t fucking touch me.” 

Keith wiped his tears. “Babe….” Keith started. 

Lance harshly took a step back the smoke from the joint enveloping Keith in his own afterimage. 

“Don’t fucking ‘Babe’ me. You lost that goddamned privilege when you did what you did.”

Keith took a step closer as Lance took a step back, his back softly hitting the cream walls. 

“Lance, I love you.” Keith whispered. 

Lance gave him a look of disgust. “Love. Love?!” Lance was yelling now. “Where is this fucking love? Is it lost in the sheets where you fucked Shiro, behind my back may I add? Is this stupid, sad, weak ass love fighting it’s way though the expensive ass condoms that I buy for US that you use for HIM? Is that love the fucking CUMSTAIN HE LEFT IN MY SHEETS AS HE WAS FUCKING THE SHIT OUT OF YOU WHILE I WAS AT WORK?” Lance took another puff and blew it in Keith’s face harshly. “Oh, I know.” Lance said in a calmer tone. “Love,” he started to laugh. “Love was buried balls deep in your ass as I walked in the bedroom, the twin expressions of surprise and horror from this sick twisted brotherly love of Romeo and Juliet. That’s love.” 

Keith stood there quietly. 

Love. 

His mouth was gaping open and closed like a fish. 

Love. 

His palms were starting to sweat. 

Love. 

Lance pushed past him roughy and sat back on the sofa. 

“All your shit is outside and what isn’t yet, is in the trash bag by the balcony.” Lance deadpanned. 

He watched Keith out of the corner of his eye as he grabbed the garbage bag. 

Not one of the expensive ones that you can pack way more than the recommended amount without it ripping or tearing as it smelled of chemical lavender or lemons. He specifically bought the cheap ones from the clearance aisle in the 99 cent store. They smelled of plastic and tore right after you put something heavy in it. Doubling up rarely helped. 

Those bags were like their relationship. Ripped, torn, couldn’t be put back together no matter how hard you tried, put into another bag until ultimately, there was no use salvaging. 

Lance watched Keith pick up the bag, he watched the bag fall apart in Keith’s hands all of the boy's clothes and mementos that didn’t make it to the street yet fall to his feet. Lance took another puff. This weed lost it’s potency over the years he’s been with Keith, the little dime bag filled to the brim hidden in his nightstand for three whole years tasting a bit stale. He expected worse. 

Three years. 

That was the time it took for Keith to infect his life with his warm smiles and sweet caresses only for it to be torn apart with dark seduction, raised voices and lies. 

Moments later Keith joined his things on the floor. 

“Lance,” Lance looked over to him. 

He shouldn't've. 

What he saw in front of him was a broken man wallowing in his guilt and possessions.  
“Lance, I’m sorry.” 

Would sorry really be enough to fix this? Just one simple, sad meager sorry. 

He’ has forgiven enough sorrys, enough promises that were broken. 

Lance burned his fingers on the little last remaining piece of the joint before he threw it in his little blue ashtray. 

“Keith. Go.” 

Keith looked up at him thoroughly wrecked. 

“Just...save us both the time and just go. I’ll have Pidge bring the rest of your things later.” Lance whispered. If he spoke any louder his voice would probably crack betraying his emotions. 

Keith got up and slumped to the kitchen, throwing his key in the trash as he let himself out the door. 

‘Goodbye, Lance.” 

“Adios, Keith.” 

The door closed quietly with a click. 

Lance was alone once again, the sounds of traffic making it’s way from the balcony, if he really tried to he could hear keith speeding away on his motorcycle. 

Lance made his way to the bedroom at the rear of the apartment. The bed was stripped of the purple linens, the ones they picked out together, the ones that he….. 

There was nothing but a lonely white pillow on the naked mattress. He stood at the foot of the bed. The same place where he saw unspeakable things a few days ago and let his body go slack, falling forwards. 

He breathed in, hoping to find the scent that was there before Keith, a scent that reminded him of what he used to have but, he only smelled Them. 

He went back to the couch. His new bed, where nothing bad happened.


	2. Would You Still...?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yTjJt4cb8Po ~ "Love" ~Kendrick Lamar ft.Zacari
> 
> Ok so people liked this story when it was a stand alone? I guess? So, I guess I'll continue this story/plot line. Just so y'all know this is like Lifetime Movie levels of dramatic because I as a person am Lifetime Movie levels of dramatic. Js. Don't say I didn't warn you or anything. 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy!

What I did was….bad. Ok, a better word for bad would be dastardly, idiotic, harmful, sinful, rude and maybe unspeakable. I know I didn’t do a good thing. I knew it, Lance knew it, so did Shiro. 

This isn’t the first time I was with Shiro. The first time happened many years before, after I got kicked out of the Martin’s house for being gay when I was about sixteen. After that I went with the Shirogane’s. They were just a host family, a family in pending while they state found another family for me so, I wasn’t supposed to be there long. 

There was Mr. and Mrs. Shirogane, they had high paying jobs downtown and were usually gone for the day. They also had a son. Takashi, but, he insisted that I called him Shiro, they also had a cat with some name that I don’t remember but, I called him Red. 

When I was assigned to the Shirogane household it was around summer time. So, that meant that me and Shiro were alone in the house all day with Red. I was staying there for a week before it happened. 

I was in the room they gave me, the room right next to Shiro’s. It wasn’t big but, it wasn’t small either. 

Shiro was in the other room quietly playing videogames and in that first week I think that kid only said 20 words to me. 

I was sitting at the desk by the window drawing. Mrs.Shirogane saw me drawing in the margins of an old notebook of mine and she decided to get me a sketchbook and a few sketch pencils. I remember Shiro bursting into my room holding me down by my wrists, he was and still is so much bigger than me. I tried to get up but Shiro had a pretty firm hold. As I was squirming in his grasp he just stared at me until he whispered in my ear really quiet. 

“Is it true you’re gay?” 

My mind was reeling. What was the right answer? Was he going to tell his parents he didn’t want to live in the same house as a fag? Was he going to bully and tease me like the older sister at the Martins? What do I-

“Don’t worry .” He started, troubling his lip between his teeth. ‘I think I am too.” 

I looked up at him. He just came out to me. 

I looked in his eyes and he looked like he was almost ready to cry before I picked my head up and kissed him. 

I heard him take in a breath and he rolled over so I would be on top of him. I kept kissing him as I ground into the now present erection straining in his black basketball shorts. Shiro groaned under me panting out my name as I ground harder and harder the friction heavenly in my black jeans as Shiro rolled up into me moaning my name. 

I dove back down on Shiro swallowing his moans our tongues meeting then slipping past each other to devour the others wet cavern. I broke the kiss to take off my shirt and I slipped Shiro out of his shorts while he unzipped my jeans. He palmed my erection through my boxers which were now damp from the leaked precum. 

“Keith, are you sure you want this?” Shiro panted. 

I pulled off Shiro’s shirt and started sucking at one of his nipples turning them from flat to pert buds which i could scrape my teeth against and bite the once dusty pink turning red from my abuse. 

Shiro’s big hands were full of my ass as he gripped each cheek so hard that I hoped that I would have handprint shaped bruises later. 

I leaned down to lick at the shell of Shiro’s ear before whispering in it. 

“Do you wanna know the real way to test if you’re gay?” I asked. 

Shiro gulped and nodded his head. 

I continued to grind down on Shiro’s erection that was still trapped in his boxers, my face still near his ear. 

“If you wanna know if you’re really gay, you’d fuck me and like it.” I said. 

Shiro groaned at this. 

“Can we do this now?” he asked. 

I hopped off his lap and got a condom out of my dresser drawer while Shiro was yanking his boxers down to his ankles, his erection springing free curving into his bellybutton. 

I rolled the condom on with my mouth and I could feel Shiro straining to not buck into it. Little did he know I didn’t have a gag reflex anymore. 

After I rolled the condom on I positioned myself over him, playing with my hole, scissoring it quickly.  
When I was ready I picked up his dick and quickly sat down on it. Shiro moaned loudly and grabbed my hips bouncing me on his dick quickly. He was a drooling mess. 

“You like this don’t you?” I asked. 

Shiro’s looked at me through his hooded lids, his grey eyes piercing my soul before he flipped me over fucking my hole so fast that I was now a drooling mess. 

“I fucking love this Keith, I fucking love you, I love fucking you.” He rasped and I was so far gone I could only nod my head. 

Shiro kept going until everything went blank. I heard someone screaming and I realized after a few seconds that it was me. My dick exploded, cum splattered over my chest, Shiro was still giving a few strokes until he came, filling the condom and falling on top of me the cum sandwiched between us both. 

A few minutes later I came to my senses. 

“Did you say that you love me?” I asked. 

Shiro started to kiss me in the crook of my head and nodded. 

“I meant it too.” 

That, that moment right there was when I gave myself fully unto Shiro. 

 

After our first time together, we were inseparable. Shiro asked to have a bunk bed in his room and of course the Shirogane's gave it to him. 

So, after that we shared a room. 

Me and Shiro knew that I wasn’t going to be at his house for long since his family was only a transition family so, we savored every moment we had together. 

At dinner, me and Shiro sat across from one another and the table wasn’t that wide, one day we started playing footsies under the table which turned into a vicious kicking war which turned into me messing with Shiro’s dick with my foot. 

When his parents were gone we didn’t always have sex, we’d just hang out, watch TV cuddled up together, play video games in his bed. 

It was all fun and games until they found a family for me across the country in California. I was so sad to go and the Shirogane's were also sad to see me leave. Including Shiro. 

 

A transition family was just that. A family for transition. You weren't allowed to continue contact with your transition family but, on my last day, I felt Shiro slip something in my pocket. 

His cell phone number. 

When I got into the Child Services car I pulled out my own cell phone and saved the number without a name. If my social worker found out she'd probably take away the phone and I didn't want that, I didn’t need that. 

All throughout the trip I texted Shiro, I sent him pictures of a few landmarks, told him where I was and how I was feeling. 

When I finally went with my new family he started replying slower and slower over the weeks until one day, the messages stopped. 

I continued sending him messages over and over again and he just refused to reply. 

I was livid. 

He was the one who initiated this relationship, he was the one that gave me his number, he was the one that told me to never forget him. 

Yet HE was the one that just ended the relationship so abruptly. 

After that my heart hurt. I let no one in. I just closed myself off. Until Lance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need feedback! How am I supposed to know you loved it.....or even hated it....
> 
> Comment, bookmark, kudos I'd love to hear from you, don't be shy!
> 
> ♦♥ I hope you enjoyed! ♥♦


	3. True Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BpmJh2CjSIA "True Friends" ~Bring Me The Horizon
> 
> Ok so. I have been taking Spanish since kindergarten and I live in Florida and so you kinda pick up some things. But, SPANISH ISN'T MY NATIVE LANGUAGE I TRIED CONJUGATIONS ARE HARD DON'T GIVE ME TOO MUCH I BARELY GOT A B JUNIOR YEAR JUST LET ME LIVE. I tried. 
> 
> Translations are in the brackets. [ English Words ] 
> 
> This chapter was kinda hard to churn out. I hope you guys like it anyways. 
> 
> Keep commenting. It kinda....reminds me that this story exists. Smh. 
> 
> Sorry for yelling about the Spanish.

The rain still pitter-pattered outside on the window after my nap. The door to the room was still closed. I looked around for my phone.

It’s been a week and I still didn’t tell anybody about the incident. He needed to at least tell Hunk, he’s probably worried sick. I found my phone wedged between the arm of the chair and the couch cushions. 66 missed calls and 398 text messages. 

Oh jeez, Hunk must’ve called my Mom too. 

I went through my call log and sure enough the majority of the calls and texts were from Hunk and Mom. 

I decided to call Mom first, she was the priority. 

The phone rang once before she picked up. 

“Lance?! Lance, hijo, ¿eres tú? ¿Estás bien? ¡Habla con tu madre! ¿Dónde has estado chico? ¡Me has estado preocupando! ¡Hice que Hunk fuera a tu apartamento cinco veces! Cinco veces Lance! ¡Cinco veces! Si vas a seguir haciendo cosas como esta voy a hacerte llegar a casa cuando su contrato de arrendamiento está para arriba, infierno Keith también! ¿Dónde está Keith? ¡Déjame hablar con él también!” [Lance, son, is that you? Are you okay? Talk to your mother! Where have you been boy? You've been worrying me sick! I had Hunk go over to your apartment five times! Five times Lance! Five times! If you're going to keep doing things like this i'm going to make you come home when your lease is up, hell Keith too! Where's Keith! Let me talk to him too!]

“Mama….” I started. I didn’t really know how to break it to her. Mom really liked Keith. 

“¿Que Chico? ¡Escupelo!” [What boy, spit it out?]

“Mama…, I kicked Keith out. He cheated on me.” my voice was wobbling I heard Máma gasp over the phone a few tears streamed down my face. 

“When” she asked “and with who?” her voice was low. She must've had company over. 

“last week...and with Shiro.” I told her quietly. 

I heard her huff over the phone. “Shiro?! The man who your little sarcastic friend fixed up! The man who introduced you two?” 

I nodded my head then realized she couldn't see me. 

“Yes” 

I heard Mama walk around. She was probably pacing the kitchen. I heard her stop and go in the kitchen drawer that was filled with takeout menus and rubber bands with the occasional ink pen or paper clip. That drawer my Papa never fixed. 

“Give me both of their addresses and I'll send Carlo over there.”

My eyes bulged out of my head. 

“Mama No! Don't send Carlo he doesn't need that on his record.” 

She grunted. “I'll send Luis then” 

“Mama no! Don't send anybody! I can handle this on my own.” I told her. 

At this point the phone was on speaker and I was texting the group chat with Hunk and Pidge to come over and bring Keith's shit to him. 

She was quiet for a moment. “Lance….I trust you. Call me when you need me.” 

A few happy tears mixed in with my tears of anger and frustration. 

“Thanks Mama” 

“You're welcome Chico. I love you.” 

She hung up and I got up and put my phone on the bathroom charger. 

I needed a shower. 

The bathroom felt empty without all of keiths things. His “manly” Old Spice shampoos and conditioners didn't rub elbows with my Dove bodywash in the shower caddy, our toothbrushes didn't mingle in the cup on the sink. 

I turned on the water as hot as I could stand before I ducked under. I hissed as it made contact with my skin. I latered up with my expensive soap and exfoliated everywhere it mattered. 

I was swallowed up in a gust of cold air, it was like!e a slap to the face, like what I found that morning. My phone was vibrating on the bathroom counter slowly vibrating towards the sink. It was probably Hunk or Mama. 

I was surprised it was Allura. But, at the same time, I wasn't.


	4. Do Re Mi Fa So Fucking Done

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KVkPsz-lTz4 "Do Re Mi" ~BlackBear
> 
> Two chapters in one week??! Even I'm surprised.

I watched the phone ring. I was frozen. 

Did she know?

Was it my place to tell her? 

After me and Keith got together me and Allura became closer but I did know her before we were formally introduced, we had a few classes and we saw each other at a few dives before I actually attempted to ask her out. She declined, sadly and we became friends after that, she coaxed me out of the closet and then she formally introduced me to Shiro after they started dating. 

That was three years ago. 

All the double dates and days we'd all go get shitfaced and pass out at her apartment, were they really warning signs. 

Hm. Hindsight. 

The phone was still ringing. 

I answered it. 

“Hey Lance, you cancelled on me yesterday! You'd better have a good reason!” she grumbled into the phone. 

Holy shit! She didn't know! Fucking how?!!?

“Allura.” I started 

“Boy, I used one of my sick days on you! You know Coran doesn't give those out willy-nilly!” she continued. 

“Allura, Shiro…-” 

“Ugh don't get me started on Shiro! Coran gives him sick days whenever he wants!” she complained. “Like, I know he's a hard worker and all but it's not like he has dates or something for Coran to accommodate like he does for the other younger people working there. He's dating me!-”

“About that….” 

“About what?” 

“About Shiro…..” 

“C'mon Lance, just say it. Did he say something about me?” 

Oh God. How do I tell her? 

Images of that morning kept coming back to me. 

Shiro biting his lip determined to hold out longer than Keith. 

Keith's face stretched in pure pleasure as Shiro pounded into him. 

Their faces as Lance burst into the room. 

They way they scrambled to protect their modesty. 

The smell in the air. 

She needed to know. She had to know. 

I took a deep breath. “Look, I don't know if this was a regular hook-up or a one time thing. But, Shiro is cheating on you. With Keith.” 

The other side of the line was quiet for a few moments. 

“Uhhh...Allura.” 

“How long.” she finally said. I could just feel that she was trying not to cry. 

I of all people know how she felt. 

Betrayed. 

Flabbergasted. 

Disgusting. 

Stupid. 

Used. 

“I found them last week.” I said. 

“Last week you say...huh…..Wow. Just so goddamned interesting. I'm calling Coran to get a few more days off and I'm coming over.” 

She sounded pretty calm considering the circumstances. 

Too calm. 

“Fuck! Allura don't do anything stupid just come over here!” 

I heard a crashing sound over the phone. 

“Too late Lance! I'll be there in 30 minutes. Tata for now!” 

I sat on the closed toilet wrapped in my towel, defeated. 

She's gonna fucking kill someone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well. I hope y'all had fun. Because it's. About. To. Go. Down.


	5. I'm (He's) Not Okay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dhZTNgAs4Fc "I'm Not Okay." ~My Chemical Romance  
> Allura POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, so I know this chapter isn't long but it's something. 
> 
>  
> 
> I also figured out that people that aren't....me need like a time frame for everything with the flashbacks and ages and hot mess that's happening. 
> 
> So I'm kinda going to give a background that doesn't reveal any of my plans for later. 
> 
> OK. SO. AGES. 
> 
> Keith left the Martin's and moved in with the Shiroganes in 2007 when Keith was around 16 or 17, Shiro being around 18 or 19. Keith living with them for under a year. 
> 
> Keith and Lance are 25, Shiro is 28 and Allura is 29 all in the present day. 
> 
> When they all first met Keith and Lance were around 21, Shiro was 25 and Allura 26. 
> 
> And now the timeframe: Lance walked in on the mess. Monday, April 10th. The Keith and Lance interaction was the next day. Lance was out of commission until the 17th, calling his mother back and whatnot and later that day Allura called. This is a flashback happening on the 15th and the next chapter will be the 16th and the 17th of the lat chapter. 
> 
> If that does not make sense just ask, I know I'm a mess with a laptop and a way with words. Lol.

I called Lance for the fourth time since yesterday. I wasn’t going to blow his phone up but I also wasn’t going to ignore whatever he and Keith were going through.

 

I knew something was up with those two. The other day Shiro came into the apartment with a saddened and rained on Keith in tow. On his face I didn’t know if he was crying or if the rainwater fell on his face.

 

He came in with a wordless wave, his head bowed as he slinked into the guest room. Or his room if you ask him.

 

I asked Shiro what was wrong and he only replied that they had a fight and that it would all blow over.

 

I made a room to call Lance and Shiro stopped me, telling me to have patience and faith in their relationship.

 

Now that I know the truth I want to kick that fucker square in the mouth.

 

'Have faith and patience?!?!’

 

Keith stayed in the room for the rest of the night and I could hear the sound of one of his bands filtering through the door softly. But as I listened closer I found out it was something different.

 

**_Help, I have done it again_ **

**_I have been here many times before_ **

**_Hurt myself again today_ **

**_And the worst part is there's no one else to blame_ **

 

As I listened to the lyrics I was taken aback.

 

Just what did Keith do for him to be like this? Every other time they'd have a fight and Keith would almost go on a rampage. The boy was destructive by nature. 

 

**_Be my friend, hold me_ **

**_Wrap me up, unfold me_ **

**_I am small, I'm needy_ **

**_Warm me up and breathe me_ **

 

Sure Keith did some things and said some things they usually worked it out and just forgot it. I moved closer to the door, my ear pressed against it. It was cold as I heard sniffling on the other side. I’ve never seen one of their fights end like this.

 

**_Ouch, I have lost myself again_ **

**_Lost myself and I am nowhere to be found_ **

**_Yeah, I think that I might break_ **

**_Lost myself again and I feel unsafe_ **

 

I needed to call Lance but Shiro came behind me hugging me whispering in my ear that they’d be okay. 

 

I heard the chorus make it’s round again as Shiro kept telling me not to worry about them.

 

**_Be my friend, hold me_ **

**_Wrap me up, unfold me_ **

**_I am small, I'm needy_ **

**_Warm me up and breathe me._ **

 

I heard the ending of the smooth voice and the song come to a close until the room was silent for a few moments, the songs changing.

  
  


**_Help, I have done it again._ **

 

He had it on repeat. I needed to call Lance. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew. This has been an emotional roller-coaster.
> 
> The song is "Breathe Me" By Sia. 
> 
>  
> 
> Comment, Bookmark and Kudos and most importantly enjoy! ;-)


	6. Update !!!  Not A Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> UPDATE NOT A CHAPTER 
> 
> !!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UPDATE, NOT A CHAPTER !!

Hello, it's me. I just wanted to post this as a **warning** just so nobody is confused or snapping on me in the comments about being triggered or anything. 

I'm trying my best to add some "real life" elements to this story unlike the fantasy that I usually write.

The next chapter that I post will include something that shouldn't be taken lightly and may trigger some people, though what I had planned is not  that graphic I still wanted to add a warning of some sorts.

I'm talking about rape. 

**I as a decent human being do not endorse rape in any size, shape or form.**

It's wrong.

While working on this story I had my ~best friend in the world~ (Yes you hoe) to look over my story and review a few things for me and go against the ALMIGHTY GOOGLE and she found some things  and opened both of our eyes.

Yes, I know rape is a thing but I didn't know the multiple branches of it. Because this story includes some DASTARDLY MOTHERFUCKERS this story (when I finally fucking post the shit) will include **corrective rape and rape by deception.**

If you see something, **report that shit** and for those who have been victims of sexual assault **don't be afraid to ask for help** :

**National Sexual Assault Hotline Call 1-800-656-4673 Available 24 hours everyday**

The number I included is for the USA, if anybody in any other country has a sexual assault hotline number just add the country and number in the comments and I'll add it to this update chapter.

When the actual....deed happens I'll add a warning there and let you know when to skip if you don't feel comfortable reading. 

 

I love all of you that take the time to read my story and kudos and comment and I really appreciate y'all. I just wanted you guys to be thoroughly warned. :) 


	7. Lost Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith POV 
> 
>  
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=skxBgj6cI7c ~ "Lost Boy" Ruth B. ~Cover By Daniel Robinson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok...so...I've been procrastinating. Between seeing "Spiderman: Homecoming" and FLIPPING MY SHIT to my boyfriend, trying to finish the Fairy Tail manga (I'm on chapter 533), trying to find a job because I am a broke teenager, and just belting "Be More Chill", "Hamilton", "Heathers" and various Steven Universe songs until someone tells me to stop or my voice just packs it's bags and leaves. I've just been putting this fic on the back burner. And as a fanficton reader myself it just grinds my gears when it takes forever and a day for a good story (you guys call this story good, not me) to update so let me stop rambling and just give y'all the damn story. ;) 
> 
> Ok so...This chapter isn't necessary to the plot and you can honestly, truly skip it if you want if rape triggers you. It didn't go past second base but it damn sure ain't consensual. So, if you wanna skip go ahead, I won't hate you or anything. :) 
> 
> EDIT: dON'T BE AFRAID TO TELL ME IF I NEED TO FIX THE TAGS. I DANG NEAR FORGOT TBH.

When I first met Lance it was at a college party. We’d always joke that that would be a funny story to tell our kids in the future. 

I remember that day, how angry I was. It was the first time Shiro made contact with me in years. He was in town and he wanted to catch up. Of course I said sure. It was fucking Shiro. 

Right before I left to California we made a promise, a promise to wait for eachother. 

After I left I was with no one else. 

He wasn’t my first but he was the only one who’s name I actually knew, let alone loved or cared about. After he stopped texting me I felt like it was some kind of test. So I just waited for him. 

I regret it now but I met him at the address he sent me. I pulled up on my motorcycle half an hour later, like he said to. 

I recognized his car immediately. Mr.Shirogane’s black older Honda Civic with the dent in the left side of the back bumper from when Shiro took it on a joyride one time. A streak of red paint from the other car that he hit looking like an open wound. 

Or a smile. 

As I parked the bike I saw Shiro’s head in the driver’s seat...and another head coming from out of my view. 

He broke our promise? 

‘No...No. Shiro wouldn't.’ Is what I thought as I pulled off my helmet but now I know. 

I saw him open his eyes from the rearview mirror. His gray eyes making contact with my purple ones. 

He wouldn’t. 

He would. 

Moments passed before he got out of the car, acting like he didn’t see my heart break and scatter into the wind. 

He pulled me into a hug. 

I hated him. 

He whispered into my ear. “I missed you, babe.” 

Suddenly I wasn’t mad at you anymore. I noticed one of his arms felt different. It was metal. 

He felt me stiffen in his hold. 

“Oh yeah, sorry. It kinda happened after you left. Mom’s car was wrecked and I was the only one seriously hurt.” 

It looked so lifelike. I was in awe. 

“I want you to meet someone. A friend of mine. Her name is Allura.” 

Jealousy. An old friend of mine was back. 

The woman got out of the car. 

“Allura this is my brother. Keith.” 

Is that all I was to him?! 

“Nice to meet you Keith.” 

“Hi.” I said dryly. I wanted to fucking lunge at her. 

She spoke to me sweetly. 

“Hi.” 

We all stood in silence for a while. 

Shiro started talking first. 

He was saying how he was going to take Allura home and how me and him would catch up. 

She agreed. 

We all got in the car. I sat in the back in the middle. 

I could see Shiro look over to her with the same look that he used to gave me. 

It made me sick seeing that look recycled onto a new person. 

We reached her apartment, she got out and told Shiro to call her later and she went into her apartment. 

I got in the front seat. Silently. 

Shiro sat quiet too. Until he opened that mouth of his. 

“Keith?” 

“Yes?” 

What the fuck was he about to say. I didn’t want to hear it whatever the fuck it was.” 

“I kept our promise.” he said. 

There was a beat. 

“So did I.” 

I saw Shiro smile out the corner of his mouth as he drove off leaving Allura’s apartment in the rearview mirror. 

Objects in mirror appear closer than they are. 

Shiro’s hand was resting on my thigh slowly moving up. He turned a corner and then another one. I continued to look out the window, the wind whipping in my ears, I almost didn't hear him as he spoke. 

“How's school.” he asked. His eyes soft. 

He really wanted to catch up. Good. 

I gave him the basic good, told him my major in computer science and told him about my 4 year scholarship that was anonymously gifted right before I went of to college. 

He nodded and told me more about his arm and about his parents and about his own college life, the parties, the classes, the teachers. 

I was in my own world imagining Shiro in physical therapy for his arm and being the cool guy on campus then, the car stopped. 

We were in an alley way, I could see a few overflowing dumpsters and a cat's eye's reflecting spookily before it scampered away. I could hear the steady beat of some house music or was that my heartbeat thrumming in my ears. 

Shiro turned the car off and looked at me. 

“Keith, you're so beautiful.” 

He gave me the same look he gave Allura. My stomach turned.  
“Did you really keep your promise, to not be with anybody else until we got back together.” I asked. 

Shiro moved towards me his eyebrows knitting in confusion. “That's not what the promise was.” he stated. 

Yes it was. 

“Shiro, yes it was!” 

Shiro moved back. “Keith, now now now, I specifically remember that we agreed to not be with any boys until we got back together.” 

That fucker. 

“Same difference! At that point you liked boys, more specifically me!” 

I was mad as fuck now. 

Shiro reached out and caressed my cheek with his flesh hand. “Things change Keith. I mean, look at you You’re more beautiful than ever.” 

He kissed me softly. I kissed back. 

 

Shiro started kissing me harder and I struggled to keep up as he pulled me on his lap, my back brushing against the steering wheel as he held me down grinding our dicks together. 

He tried to unbuckle my jeans and I stopped him. 

“Shiro, no. Not here.” I said. 

I saw some anger flash across his features. 

“I wouldn't say that if a I was in the situation you're in, babe” he said before going for my zipper again. 

I swatted his hand away once more. 

“The fuck does that mean, Takashi?!” 

Shiro grabbed my wrists with his metal hand. It hurt. 

“It means, I own you.” 

“No the fuck you don't.” 

Shiro’s grip tightened. 

“Didn't you think it was strange that that scholarship came out of nowhere?” he asked. 

The color drained from my face. “Oh no.” 

“Oh yes. Now,” he said reaching under my shirt. 

“No.” I said. 

“Oh Keith, c’mon, babe!” 

Does this fucker not know what no means. 

I took his flesh hand and bent one of his fingers back to the point where his fingernail was damn near touching his wrist. 

Shiro yelped in pain as I tried to move off of his lap but before I could slink out of my compromising position Shiro's metal hand held my waist at a bruising pressure. 

“Shiro let go of me!” I grunted as I still tried to free myself from his grip. 

“No” he said with a shit eating grin his grip getting tighter. “You’re with me now. You belong to me Keith.” 

“Shiro that’s a fucking lie.” 

I was so close to crying. My heartbeat was pounding so loud in my ears. 

‘Shiro looked up at me, his eyes...his eyes weren’t the same as I remembered they were so cold and sharp piercing right through me. 

“Try me” 

My heart broke. This definitely wasn't the Shiro I remembered. The Shiro I loved. 

I needed to get away. 

HIs flesh hand was pawing at my zipper again and my skin started to crawl like little centipedes trying to map out my skin. . I shivered as he gave up on the zipper and palmed my unwanted erection. 

I groaned at the friction. 

I needed to leave. I needed to go. His metal hand was still anchoring me to his lap and his other hand left my crotch and snaked under my shirt, his flesh hand tweaking a nipple. 

A single tear slid down my face. 

His metal hand wiped it. 

His metal hand. 

It wasn’t on my waist anymore. 

I leaned back my back connecting with the horn and with lightening precision, I was out of that bitch. 

I got out of that car and I fucking ran. I didn’t really know where I was. 

I could hear the heartbeat in my ears and then realized. 

It was fucking trap music. 

I could hear Shiro yell my name from down the street. 

I ran faster. 

I ran towards the music, towards the people. 

And little did I know, I was running towards Lance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey..um..Fun Fact after that somber hot mess! 
> 
> When I write these chapters I use the respective paladin colors so I don't get confused.


	8. El Mañana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith POV and Lance POV after the horizontal line thingie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vJrbeHQxPTA "El Manana" ~Gorillaz 
> 
> It's short but it's something.

My lungs hurt but I kept running.

 

My legs hurt but I kept running.

 

My head, my feet, my heart it all hurt but I kept going.

 

I went towards the sound of the music, if there was music this loud there had to be people.

 

I couldn’t hear Shiro behind me and I wondered if he stopped chasing me on foot and went back to chase me in the car.

 

Was he that dedicated to catch me or did he just take this as a loss and give up.

 

I shook my head while running.

 

Shiro never gives up.

 

Fuck.

 

I ran until I came up on the source of the music.

 

A house.

 

People who looked like they were around my age were passed out from abusing their livers on the front lawn. A few kids who looked like they snuck out of their parents house, wide eyed and nervous were standing near the front door ready to bolt as soon as some shit went down.

 

I went deeper in the house. _**IF**_ Shiro were following me he wouldn’t be able to find me easily in this rager.

 

Sweaty bodies danced to the beat in what used to  be the living room and what was now the dance floor. 

 

I felt bad for whatever poor soul had to clean this party up.

 

I passed through the door and a small girl with wild hair stopped me, she seemed like she was too young to be here but her eyes told me otherwise. She pointed to a piece of paper taped to the wall.

 

“Take a glow bracelet depending on your sexual orientation.” She said in an annoyed tone gesturing to the jar of glow-sticks and the cup of those little plastic connectors that made a regular glow-stick into a bracelet.

 

‘Wonder how many times she had to say that tonight.’ I thought to myself.

 

The list was simple.

 

If you were looking for a dude you chose a blue glow bracelet, seeking female companionship you’d grab a pink, if you were seeking both and all you’d grab a red one and if you were seeking none and no-one you’d grab a green one.

 

Like I said. Simple. 

 

I grabbed a blue one and the girl by the door handed me a little plastic connector. I noticed a green bracelet around her wrist.

 

“This is actually a cool system” I told her. “I hate it when girls try to drag me in the dance floor and flirt their asses off!” I laughed.

 

The girl snorted.

 

“Guys do that to me too! Like dude, I’m more interested in your Apple Watch and your girlfriend than your dick. In that order."

 

As the girl said that I wondered why she wore the green glow bracelet.

 

She saw me eyeing it.

 

“I didn’t want to be bothered with anyone’s bullshit tonight.” she said gesturing to everyone in the room with a wave of her hand. 

 

I looked away. “Oh..sorry for intruding.”

 

She made a guilty face. “Nononono! I didn’t mean it like that. You don’t seem like any of the idiots here so therefore, you’re deemed cool.”

 

I nodded at her. “Back at you.”

 

She shot out her hand. “My parents call me Katie but, I’d rather you’d call me Pidge.”

 

I took her hand and shook it. “I’m Keith.”

 

I looked around at all the people in the party remembering my situation.

 

I was running.

 

From Shiro.

 

My face must’ve been laced with pure panic.

 

“Yo, Keith, what’s wrong?” She asked grasping my shoulder.

 

Crap.

 

Though she was nice I didn’t really want her knowing about my situation.

 

“Uhh..”

 

Fuck.

 

“I...just realized I know no-one at this party.”

 

‘Ok, not the 100% truth but not a lie either. Good Job Keith’ I thought to myself.

 

“Ah, dude I get you. So, you don’t go to AU?" She asked.

 

"What's AU?" I asked 

 

“Altea University? Like one of the top space exploration school in the country after our rivals, GU." she explained. 

 

“GU? Is that the Garrison? I go there.” I told her.

 

Pidge’s face took on a look of shock.

 

“YOU’RE FROM THE GARRISON?” she screeched.

 

I swear to God to this day that I heard a record scratch as the party went silent.

 

Then there were whispers.

 

Then a loud voice

 

“Who here is from the fucking Garrison?”

* * *

 

  
  


I was sitting with Hunk enjoying my buzz when I heard it. Pidge’s screeching at the top of her lungs.

 

“YOU’RE FROM THE GARRISON!!!.”

 

I left my spot in the kitchen (near the alcohol and Hunk and Hunk's food of course) and burst into the living room.

 

This was a Altea University party! We didn’t need those weirdos from Garrison University or worse Galra Tech to come crashing it as some kind of prank.

 

I was in the living room.

 

“Who here is from the fucking Garrison?!” I yelled.

 

Pidge, still in shock looked at me and pointed to this pale dude with a mullet.

 

Wow.

 

A mullet.

 

I strode up to the boy and noticed he was wearing a blue glow bracelet. I smirked to myself.

 

“What brings some spaz cadet to my AU party?”

 

The boy looked around and was looking slightly confused.

 

“Uhhhh. I was in the neighborhood.” he said.

 

“Hm. Are any of your buddies here?? Are they planning to fuck some shit up at this party?”

 

The boy looked even more confused.

 

“Uhh….No. I didn’t come here with anyone. I barely even know anyone from my school anyways.” he said nervously fiddling with the ends of his hair.

 

“What’s your name?” I asked.

 

“What?” He said.

 

“Oh nice! I’ve never met anyone named What!”

 

“Keith! My name is Keith.”

 

“Alright. Well Keith, buddy, pal, mullet man, dude, you need a drink. If you're gonna be here you need to ~~be more chill.~~  The name’s Lance by the way. My friends call me the Tailor. Wanna guess why?”

 

I watch Keith think for a moment, his brows furrowed in concentration. He looked like a toddler concentrated on coloring in the lines.

 

He looked so cute.

 

Then he opened his fucking mouth.

 

“Do you have a major in fabric construction?” he asked.

 

I sputtered and I heard Pidge give out a bark of a laugh behind him.

 

“No you idiot! It’s because of how I thread the needle.” I explained.

 

“Still sounds like a major in fabric construction if you ask me.” he said with a small smirk.

 

I groaned.

 

“Whatever. You met the resident Gremlin, Pidge. Now, It’s time for you to meet the resident ray of sunshine. Hunk.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lord have mercy on my carpal tunnel and my never wearing my glasses and my lack of ability to focus. 
> 
> ALSOOOOOO. 
> 
> How would you guys feel about a Klance Benjamin Button! AU? Like, I don't know if it's been done but at the same time would people even like it? 
> 
> Let me know in the comments.


	9. I'm Just Your Problem...Aren't I?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Multiple POVs
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aYKRR_lc0Qw "I'm Just Your Problem" (cover) By Ashe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKKKOKOKOOKO. So I know it's probably confusing and I wish I can like, use colors on here like I do on my word document. 
> 
> The first POV is Allura's. 
> 
> The POV after that first horizontal line thingie is Lance. 
> 
> After that other horizontal line is Pidge 
> 
> Then Keith. 
> 
> ~Allura  
> !~Lance  
> !~Pidge  
> ~Keith

I sat in the shards of mirror for a moment after hanging up with Lance. 

 

That fucker doesn’t know what’s coming for him. 

 

I looked up and saw Keith standing in the doorway on the brink of tears. 

 

There had to be something more to this story.

 

“Allura are you oka-” 

 

I raised my hand. 

 

“I’m fine, keith. Where’s Shiro?” I asked. 

 

The boy flinched at the mention of Shiro’s name. 

 

“You know what? Nevermind. Could you be a dear and clean up this glass for me!  I’m going out with a few friends and I’m already running late. I’ll bring you back something!” I said forcing a smile. 

 

Keith nodded and went towards the direction of the broom. 

 

I grabbed my phone and went into the bathroom, sending Lance a text. 

 

_ “There’s more to this than cheating.” Have Pidge and Hunk come over to your place. Tell Pidge to bring her computer. We got some investigating to do”  _

 

I clicked send and Lance sent an _ “Ok”  _ minutes later.

  
  


I bandaged up my bloody hand, grabbed my purse and walked out the door. 

 

We’re going to get to the bottom of this. 

 

* * *

  
  


The crew were all assembled at my apartment waiting for Allura to show up and God she was taking her sweet time. 

 

Hunk sat twiddling his thumbs and looking everywhere but at me while Pidge sat blankly staring, yet, her face was in my direction. 

 

We sat in silence for a while. 

 

“So….are you guys gonna say something?” 

 

Pidge’s eyes focused back on me instead of off in space. 

 

“I...don’t really know what to say. I don’t know why we’re here and why you stopped talking to us” 

 

Hunk piped up. “Me either.” 

 

Seconds later Allura burst in the door with her hand bandaged. 

 

Hunk hopped up from his seat. 

 

“CHRIST ALLURA, WHAT DID YOU DO?!” he yelled. 

 

Allura absentmindedly looked down at her hand. 

 

“Oh...I..uh, punched a mirror.” 

 

Pidge let out a low whistle. “That’s some Grade-A crazy bitch shit.” 

 

Allura let out a small chuckle. 

 

“Yeah...it was a bit much.” 

 

I stopped fiddling with my fingers. 

 

“Allura why did you want us all to meet here?” 

 

Allura sat down in one of the arm chairs and pulled her small laptop from her large purse with a dangerous glint in her eye. 

 

“Something with Keith and Shiro isn’t adding up. We need to do some digging.” 

 

I was mad now. 

 

Why couldn’t she just accept it. 

 

Shiro. Cheated. On. Her. With. Keith.

 

It couldn’t have been something deeper. 

 

They were just sick twisted fucks. That’s all. 

 

“I don’t want to be a part of this.” I told her. 

 

“Lance wh-” 

 

“Look, you didn’t know me before Keith. You don’t know what I’ve been through. So don’t try to fucking know me now.” 

 

She continued to try to convince me. 

 

“Lance bu-.” 

 

“No buts, no pleases, no nothing. I don’t want to be a part of this. We both fucked up dating these...these...these two FUCKED INDIVIDUALS AND NOW WE’RE DEALING WITH THE CONSEQUENCES OF BEING WORTHLESS.” 

 

I was yelling now. 

 

I didn’t mean to yell.

 

Tears threatened to freefall from my lashes.

 

I wanted to freefall like them too.  

 

“Look….” 

 

I took a breath. 

 

I smoothed out my hair trying to look like I had some semblance of control within myself. 

 

“You guys can do..whatever you’re all about to do here. Pidge knows the wifi password and Hunk knows where everything is. Just...please, leave me out of this.” 

 

I grabbed my coat. No red coat swishing against it in the closet. 

 

I grabbed my keys. Lonely tenants of the key bowl.  

 

I could see Pidge, Hunk and Allura being perfect statues in my peripheral before I pulled on my hood and went down the stairs. 

 

I needed fresh air. 

 

I needed….something. 

 

* * *

  
  
  
  


I sat dumbfounded at the recent events. 

 

One day, me, Hunk and Lance were all chilling, like usual. Then one day, he just stopped texting, stopped answering his door and his phone he just cut us off from everything. 

 

We were worried. 

 

We called his mom and she got the same treatment. 

 

She said if Lance didn’t do anything to reply in two more days she was coming up from Cuba herself. 

 

It was Lance’s last day to make some kind of contact before Mrs.McClain unleashed fucking WWIII and then me and Hunk get a text. 

 

We were told to go by Lance’s place and I was told to bring my computer. 

 

I was so confused. 

 

Then Allura showed up. 

 

Then Lance yelled at Allura. 

 

Then Lance left. 

 

I was still confused. 

 

What was this about Keith and Shiro? 

 

Lance slammed his own door. 

 

I turned to Allura. 

 

“What the hell is going on here?” 

 

Allura’s face took a look of shock. 

 

“You mean you guys don’t know?” 

 

HUnk sat on the couch quietly. 

 

“C’mon Allura, stop dicking around.” I groaned. 

 

“Yeah.” Hunk said. 

 

Allura swallowed. 

 

“Shiro and Keith cheated on me and Lance, together...here...in Lance’s bed.” 

 

I was in shock. 

I didn’t move. 

 

Neither did Hunk. 

 

“...So that’s why.?” I started. 

 

“Yes…” 

  
  


“This is just like Lotor all over again.” I heard HUnk whisper behind me. 

 

I leveled him with a glare and he put up his hands in a defensive manner. 

 

“What?! It is!” 

 

Allura looked at us. 

 

“Who’s Lotor?” 

 

I took off my glasses and smoothed out the angry furrow in my brows. 

 

“Lotor was Lance’s boyfriend.” 

 

“Before Keith.” 

 

* * *

 

I stared down at the broken shards of glass on the hardwood floor. 

 

I could see myself, my face, scattered among the pieces. 

 

I could see the face of someone who did unspeakable things. 

 

I could see the face of a monster. 

 

No, that was Shiro’s  face. 

 

Same difference. 

My eyes were still red from all the crying. 

 

I hoped Allura would be back before him. 

 

If Lance didn’t tell anyone, Shiro would still have a chance to be happy. 

 

Shiro blames me for us being caught even though I tried to stop him. 

 

Again.

 

It was supposed to be the last time the time before we were caught. 

 

And the time before, 

 

And the time before. 

 

I knew it would never stop. 

 

I dropped the broom from my hands, it clattering along with the small dustpan. 

 

I picked up a particularly large shard of glass. 

 

It was jagged. 

 

I could see all my failures reflected back on me. 

 

All of this was my fault, wasn’t it? 

 

Shiro told me everything was my fault anyways. 

 

I clutched the shard of glass and blood escaped from my fingers, dripping on the floor. 

 

How could I do this? 

 

How could I let this happen? 

 

How could I do this to Lance?

 

A key jingled in the door. 

 

The lock turned. 

 

No. 

 

Not me. 

 

I didn’t want Shiro, I wanted Lance, I didn’t want this to happen. 

 

I gripped the shard of mirror tighter. 

 

Shiro was the problem. 

 

The door opened. 

 

Shiro hurt me and Lance and Allura and who knows how many other people are affected by this. 

 

Shiro stepped inside, taking in the sight of me with a bloody shard of glass and he dropped his bags. 

 

Here I was, face to face with a monster.

I'd be a monster if I didn't do anything. 

* * *

 

You guys,.......

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
  
  
  
  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YO! IF YOU LOVE THIS STORY SPREAD IT LIKE THE PLAGUE!! 
> 
> MAKE THEORIES! 
> 
> MAKE FAN ART! 
> 
> GO WILD!
> 
> Edit: Totes not salty nobody gave me feedback for the Klance Benjamin Button AU!


	10. Running

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eJSik6ejkr0 ~"Running" Naughty Boy, Beyonce

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a hard chapter to churn out. Like, honestly. And I try to make every chapter AT LEAST at 1,000 and this is a tab bit above that. It was hard doing the Lancelot because WE DON'T REALLY KNOW HOW THAT SHARP CHINNED MOTHER-FUCKER ACTS IN THE VLD CANON. But, yo, I tried. 
> 
> I'm so pumped for season 3!!! It comes out on my boyfriends birthday (move over boyfriendo, THIS SEASON IS MORE IMPORTANT) I alredy know it's gonna be lit asf. I"M TOO HYPEEEEE
> 
> But anyways, enjoy the story. 
> 
> Multiple POVs so instead of just confusing you guys by giving you guys an order I'll just put it before the POV starts.

 

_**Lance POV** _

Sure, this Keith dude was cute but I wasn’t really looking for another….anything right now. 

 

Hunk was in the kitchen with his trademark yellow headband and he was just taking another batch of  pot brownies. 

 

Well...Hunk didn't know they were pot brownies, I just sprinkled in a little weed when Hunk wasn’t looking. 

 

That ray of sunshine would never KNOWINGLY bake pot brownies. 

 

Me and Pidge introduced Keith and Hunk and they instantly hit it off. 

 

Typical. 

 

Nobody on campus or even the world disliked Hunk. 

 

After being in the kitchen with a freshly baked batch of Cannabis brownies for 30 minutes everyone’s high was finally kicking in. 

 

Keith and Pidge were hanging off of each other singing the theme song to the show  [ “Psych”  ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u_Gced_Z_KU) while Hunk was sitting on the counter his legs locked behind Shay as they both giggled about the corny geology jokes he told her everyday. 

 

I was sitting on the kitchen island mouth molesting a bag of chips when a hand came out of nowhere and clamped over my mouth. 

 

I fought off the offender trying to bite his hand and kick him before he dragged me into one of the unoccupied rooms upstairs. 

 

He shoved me into the room and I stumbled onto the bed. 

 

He spoke, his hand was behind him locking the door. 

 

“Oh, the little blue kitten is eager.” 

 

This son of a bitch. 

 

“Lotor get out of here, this is an AU party only.” 

 

Really that was the only reason I had for him to leave? 

 

He moved closer to me, his knee creating a dip in the mattress. 

 

“That never stopped me before.” He said, lips curling up. 

 

Well, he isn’t wrong. 

* * *

_ **Keith POV** _

Those brownies HUnk made were amazing! And Pidge is so cool, we’re into the same things to an extent but as a baseline we both believe in aliens. That’s a start to any great friendship.  [ Aliens.  ](http://i.imgur.com/lLxCoWM.jpg)

 

I looked around the party at all the people but, I couldn’t find the boy in blue. 

 

Lance. 

 

I walked around the party and even asked a few people and they said that they saw him heading up the stairs. 

 

Well, up the stairs I went. 

 

MY mind was a bit slow and so were my movements. My speech was slurred. I didn’t have anything to drink, I couldn't ev (that seems like a fake word but Okay) been drunk. I didn’t even feel drunk just...lighter. 

 

I climbed the stairs. It was hell. 

 

The sounds of faked orgasms and mistimed cumshots permeated through the thin doors in the hall. 

 

And yelling. 

 

“You dick, get away from me!!” I heard a voice yell. A familiar voice. 

 

Lance??! 

 

I had a minor flashback to less than an hour ago with Shiro. 

 

My palms were sweating, my heartbeat was pounding in my ears, I grabbed something that I  **now** know was a  [ large porcelain oriental lamp  ](https://www.google.com/search?safe=strict&biw=1242&bih=580&tbm=isch&sa=1&q=floral+oriental+lamps&oq=floral+oriental+lamps&gs_l=img.3...23777.30012.0.30471.19.13.6.0.0.0.179.1389.8j5.13.0....0...1.1.64.img..1.2.317...0i8i7i30k1.ujO50U6urho#imgrc=gUABHxO_WH_KnM:) (Author has a lamp like this because she broke her pink Hello Kitty lamp so she just took it from the living room #truestory). I held it like a bat kinda, the lampshade falling off and softly hitting the floor. Apparently the lamp wasn't even plugged in and there wasn’t even a bulb. Weird decoration choice but, I’m not one to judge. 

 

I jiggled the knob. Locked. But, it was one of those door knobs you could open with a screwdriver or a penny or something. I took out one of my hairpins and swung open the door. 

 

The room was silent. 

 

Lance’s wrists were bound with some dude’s large hands, his pants were around his ankles and Lance’s weren’t even below his knees. Tear tracks new and old were on Lance’s face, the dude holding him down was licking the tears. 

 

“What kind of sick shit.” I whispered to myself. 

 

Lance could see me, his eyes pleading for help. The dude holding him down had his back turned to me. 

 

I raised the lamp and swung it down on him.

* * *

_ **Lance POV** _

  
  


At this point, with my pants down and bruises starting to form at my wrists from his strong grip I was about to accept my fate. 

 

It’s not like I wanted to. 

 

Every time, even when we were still together I fought back. When we broke up he kept coming back for more. 

 

I changed my dorm and he found me then I eventually moved off campus. 

 

I changed my class schedule. 

 

I traded my blue little punch buggy for a black sedan. 

 

I did almost everything I could without completely uprooting my life at Altea University. 

 

He kept coming back. 

 

I still couldn’t accept it and I went to the police and it seemed like the old rich boy paid them off. 

 

“The Prince Of Galra Tech University” had everyone in town in his back pocket or wrapped around his finger, depends on how important you were. 

 

But, here I was, with my pants down, Lotor licking my ear making me shudder, my hands trapped above me. 

 

Then he came and saved me. 

 

I was a bit high, sure, but I knew what the fuck happened. 

 

Keith came in there with a fucking lamp and knocked Lotor out cold. 

 

He pulled my pants up, wiped my eyes and told me to follow him. 

 

And that’s what I did. 

 

I followed Keith.

* * *

 

  
  


_**Keith POV** _

 

For the second time that night I ran like my life depended on it. The first time I felt like it did. This time, I felt like Lance’s life depended on it so I made us run faster. 

 

We ran in the direction we came in. Past the alley. Past Allura’s house and down the road Shiro drove us all back to the beginning of this horrible night. 

 

My bike was still parked by the storefront district, my parking space in front of a failing fabric store. 

 

Lance was still quiet, shaking, crying. He wasn’t the same man that taunted me at the house party. 

 

“Hey, do you live around here?” I asked. 

 

I got no reply. 

 

“Do you have a friend’s place I could drop you off at?” 

 

He stood quiet, visibly shaking from trying to keep his sobs in. 

 

I unlatched my helmet from the bike. 

 

“Come here.” 

 

He took a tentative step forwards and I put the helmet on his head, snapping the visor shut. 

 

“Though it will give you some fugly helmet hair, no-one will see you cry.” I assured. 

 

I hopped on the bike and revved it up. Lance got on behind me and locked his arms around my waist, still trembling, his hands fisted in my shirt. 

 

Lance didn’t deserve this.


	11. Good News For My Faithful Readers

IIIII'''MMMMM BAAAAACCCCCKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!!!!

I'VE WATCHED SEASON 3 

MY COMPUTER ISN'T NEW SAME ONE ON LIFE SUPPORT. IT BASICALLY CAN'T LEAVE THE PLUG. SO....IT'S USABLEEE. 

wELL, ENOUGH OF THIS NEW CHAPTER COMING SOON!!!!


	12. F*ck You Very Much

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith POV ~ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=scXxt6QOyHA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M BAAAAAAAAAAACK

I gripped the shard as tight as I could possibly manage without slicing my fingers off, even though blood did trickled down my arm.

Shiro dropped his bags and put up his hands in a defensive manner. 

“Keith, buddy-” he started. 

I wasn’t having it. I was ready to end everything right here right now. 

“How can you possibly call someone ‘buddy’ after you’ve forced your dick in their ass Shiro!?” 

Shiro’s mouth clamped shut. 

He was scared. I’ve never seen him scared. I’ve never had the upper hand. 

I stood there. All of my pain, suffering and self hate all condensed into one person. 

Shiro. 

My body shook as this sheer power washed over me.

“Get on your knees Shiro.” I ordered. 

“Keith, we can-” he started. 

“We can what Shiro?!We can talk about this?! We can ‘work it out?! Because it all sounds like shit to me. You’ve. Ruined. My. Life. I already had no-one, you fucking knew that. I was already broken! I was already fucked up without you dicking around behind the scenes. Then you go and push out the ONE PERSON THAT CARED?!” 

Shiro sat silent absorbing the verbal assault. He should be. I hope this is tearing him up inside. 

I hope-


	13. f e e l i n g s

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0cKzCUdtRh8 ~ "F E E L I N G S" This is the beat tape I listened to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Guys! It's been a long time, I know and I'm soooo sorrryyyyyyyyyy!!! I'm not giving up on this story. I literally can't I'd be so mad at myself. 
> 
> Updates will be more staggered but, they will happen. If they don't drop a comment to remind me. 
> 
> There's a Discord Server for VLD. It's pretty cool. Here's the link to go check it out: 
> 
> https://discord.gg/yDAnecn\

**Lance Present POV**

 

I was mad. Why couldn’t Allura just accept it. Why was she searching for something that wasn’t there. 

 

It was drizzling outside. I usually like the rain but this time it felt like it was mocking me. 

 

Mocking me for thinking this thing with Keith would work out. Mocking me for thinking I was going to be happy. 

 

I dug my fists into my pockets, my head down as I thumbed the small velvet box on my way to the park.

* * *

 

**Lance Past POV**   
  


After Keith burst into the room I couldn’t move, I couldn’t speak and I didn’t know if I was breathing or not. 

 

I couldn’t see anything but I felt myself getting pulled and I remember being brought out of my head for enough time to be told to run. 

 

I ran until my lungs hurt and we were by some motorcycle. I’ve never ridden a motorcycle before but at this point I didn’t care. 

 

Right now I was fragile and Keith cared for me in that way but not in a condescending manner. He put the helmet over my head thinking my ego was keeping me from crying in front of him. I just, couldn’t ever cry after my “encounters” with Lotor. 

 

We sped away on the bike, the father away I got from the party, the better I felt. I fisted my hands in Keith’s shirt as he hugged curbs on his turns and drove too fast after stop lights. The boy was a true speed demon. 

 

We stopped at an apartment near the Garrison and I handed Keith his helmet before he motioned for me to follow him inside. 

 

I looked around at the apartment, it wasn’t small but, it wasn’t big either. 

 

Keith toed his shoes off by the front door and I did the same. He tossed his keys in a small red bowl on his kitchen counter then, he spoke. 

 

“Lance, believe it or not, I know what you’re going through,” He stopped and swallowed. The lump in my own throat growing. 

 

“At least, a little bit.” he finished. 

 

I looked down. Away from him and he continued talking. 

 

“It’s been a long day and you probably want to be everything but alone. You can stay here tonight...if you want.” 

 

I shifted. My socked feet sinking into the carpet. 

 

Was this a trap. If it was I was already caught, ensnared in what could be an intricate web waiting for me to let myself go and be consumed. 

 

Then I looked at Keith. He shifted in his grey and red socks standing uncomfortable in my silence looking like a stranger in a strange land in his own home. 

 

It’s not like I could’ve gone home. Lotor is probably there right now waiting for me and Hunk and Pidge were probably just now wrapping up the party. 

 

Staying with Keith was my best bet. 

 

“Yea….” I said. “I’ll stay here, Keith.”

* * *

**Lance Present POV**

 

Honestly, I forgot the box was there. It kinda blindsided me as I walked down the apartment stairs out into the street. 

 

If I had to compare it to an actual feeling I’d compare it to when you have a scab and a small bandaid and when you pull the small bandaid off piece of the scab come off with the sticky part, reopening the wound. 

 

The wound of what was my heart was oozing all out all over the place, staining my skin and my clothes the colors of a heartbroken individual. 

 

Blue. 

 

Not a cheerful blue like the sky or the water at the beach, no, my heart felt like a slow sickly blue like the color of a fresh bruise.

 

I walked with my head down. I could see a stray sock or two littering a few puddles from a few days ago and I could think of nothing but, what was Keith doing right at this moment.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out the Voltron: Legendary Defender Discord Server for VLD fans like yourself. The link is below share it with your friends. ;) 
> 
> https://discord.gg/yDAnecn


	14. Everyone Dies In Their Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith POV "Everybody Dies In Their Nightmares" https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Tg6HGcj7pGo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning. Keith had some really messed up thoughts on killing Shiro in the second part. This is a warning. 
> 
> Also, can we just act like this Shiro in the story is #fakeShiro..?? Yeah?? Okay. Thanks. 
> 
> ♥♦Enjoy!!!♦♥

 

He said he would stay and I was so happy. I didn’t want Lance to be alone and vulnerable like he was now. 

 

He was still shaking. 

 

I softly told Lance to sit down on the couch and he sat down nervously twiddling his thumbs. 

 

“I’m gonna get you something to wear and some blankets so I can get comfy on the couch.” I told him. 

 

“You can turn to anything you want on the T.V, the remote is somewhere in the couch.”  I said before I disappeared into the back of the apartment where my bedroom is. 

 

I picked out a pair of red boxers that looked like they would fit him and one of my cartoon pajama sets that I rarely wore because they were too long. 

I peeked around the corner and saw Lance watching TV quietly and contently. 

“Yo, do you want to take a shower?” I asked him. 

He nodded silently. 

“The bathroom is the first door down the hall and my room is the last room down the hall. I have some pajamas and towels on the counter for you.” 

Lance stood up and walked past me, then walked back and hugged me a few tears streaming down his face. 

“Thank you for….all of this.” he said as more tears streamed down his face. 

I was happy to be this person for him. His beacon of light in this dark world. Something that I didn’t have. 

He slipped away into the bathroom, his head down.

I sat on the couch and I heard the water turn on. I watched a bit of a hippo documentary then on a commercial break I went to my room to pick out my own PJs.

On my way I heard Lance humming in the shower. 

I smiled to myself as I walked back to the couch as I waited for Lance to finish up in the shower. 

I heard the old handle squeak and I heard the water shut off. Then Lance stepped out into the hallway, his clothes from earlier balled up in his hands. 

“I think I’m gonna...go to bed now.” 

He took a few steps near the bedroom and then looked back. “Thank you Keith.” 

He was already in the other room when I breathed out a “You’re Welcome.” 

* * *

 

(A/N: This is where shit hits the fan. Be Warned) 

I wanted to see him bleed. I wanted this dark venom in his veins to be spilled out all over the floor. I wanted to rip that..monster that..thing that changed him from the sweet boy that I knew to this grotesque beast. 

But then. I had a thought. 

How do you defeat a monster without becoming one. 

If I hurt Shiro I wouldn’t I sink to the same level he’s at. 

Would I be a monster too if I rid the world of this creature. 

Shiro still sat in front of me on his knees, sobbing. 

“Keith, please!” 

“Begging won’t work Shiro.” 

I honestly considered killing him right there. I know I’d go to jail but, if I couldn’t be with Lance, there wasn’t really anything keeping me from being afraid to go. 

Other than him, no one would care. 

No one. 

I still had the shard of glass. My hand stung with how hard I was gripping it still. 

I raised it and I saw Shiro’s eyes widen as I brought it down towards him. 

I felt no remorse as Shiro’s screams filled the air. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiii. Sorry this took so long. I go to school, play a sport (volleyball) and I have a part time job. My schedule is hectic and I'm sorry asf. 
> 
> Anyways. It might be another while before I update again. Hurricane Irma is approaching and where I live is right in the shit of the shit storm. #PRAY4FL 
> 
> Welp, that's all I have to say. 
> 
> I Love You. TTYL


	15. Boogieman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "BoogieMan" Childish Gambino ~https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PDQ7MUWg92M

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys! I'm back. I'm finally in the swing of getting my schedule together. Here's my secret: Don't sleep. I'm kidding. Get your rest. Have you guys seen that Keith Vlog??   
> Here's a link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YekC99bDMtU the VLD Discord server has been screaming about that lately...mostly me...oops. 
> 
> Speaking of the VLD Discord come join the VLD Coalition, you won't regret it! 
> 
> Here's a link! 
> 
> https://discord.gg/8tD2TyM
> 
> Alright. You guys have been waiting for a week on a whole cliffhanger. Here goes the story. I'm sorry. I like to ramble.

_ **Lance Past POV** _

 

I tossed and turned in the unfamiliar yet comfortable bed. I pressed my face into one of the red pillows smelling the smell of cinnamon and a pleasant musk Keith’s bed creaking slightly under me. 

 

I hope Keith didn’t hear me moving around in his bed. 

 

How did Keith even feel about this. Was he angry a stranger was in his bed while he was banished to his own couch. 

 

He was probably furious and ready to kick Lance out as soon as the sun came up. 

 

He probably. 

 

A few tears streamed down my face and my body shook violently. 

 

I needed something. Water or...or something I didn't know. 

 

I called out to Keith but my voice was only a whisper. A shudder tore through my body as I called out louder this time. 

 

“K-Keith!” 

 

I yelled at loud as I could which ended up being regular speaking volume but Keith heard me, 

 

I heard Keith’s footsteps as he came into the room and turned on the light. 

 

“Lance is everything oka-...You’re crying.” 

 

I nodded. 

 

“Is there anything I should do. You can wipe your snot on my sheets, they’ve been through worse.” Keith said trying to lighten the mood. 

 

It worked a bit as I let out a shuddering laugh some of the internalized tension dissolving.

 

Some. 

 

“C-could you come here please?” I asked. 

 

Keith took a tentative step towards me like I would burst into flames at any moment. I ushered him closer and he eventually sat next to me on the bed.  

 

His bed. That he couldn’t even sleep in tonight. 

 

I was such an idiot for throwing that party. I was such an idiot for thinking Keith was fine with this, he was just being polite. 

 

I should just leave and take my chances by going back to my place, I should just- 

 

The pad of Keith’s thumb rubbed over my cheekbone softly wiping away a few tears and a few more insecurities. 

 

“Are you okay?” Keith asked. 

 

I wasn’t. I haven’t been okay in a long time. 

 

If he found that out he’d probably kick me out of his place. 

 

Guilt swarmed in my stomach and next thing I knew I smelled the cinnamon and musk again. My face was tucked into the juncture that connected Keith’s neck and shoulder. 

 

At this point I was full in sobbing in Keith’s arms as he rubbed small circles in my back and shushed me letting my snot and tears soak his shirt. 

 

After I stop crying he’s gonna kick me out. 

 

Then he said it. 

 

“Lance, you can stay here as long as you need.” 

 

Tears were still making small rivulets on my face, making a waterfall of my chin. 

 

“You sure? You barely even know me?” I asked and he nodded his head. My eyes were tired and probably red from all the crying. 

 

He sat me down on the bed and watched me get in and he tried to walk out the room. 

 

I grabbed the back of his shirt from the bed. 

 

“Please don’t leave me….Please.” I pleaded. 

 

Keith stared off into space like he was having an internal battle with himself. 

 

“I’ll get out whenever you say so.” He said. 

 

I nodded and raised the covers for him as he made sure to keep on his own side, only our cold toes touching occasionally. 

 

Of course we didn’t stay like that through the night. 

 

Keith discarded his snot and tear stained shirt at the foot of the bed the hems tangled in my toes. His arm was slung over my waist keeping me grounded in a comforting way. Laying there awake made me remember the first time I had the courage to run to my older brother after one of my night terrors. My brother’s strong arms wrapping me tight and shielding me from the outside world. 

 

That’s how I felt with Keith. 

 

Everything about him grounded me and kept me outside of that part of my head. His smell, his arm slung over me the feeling of his chest rising and falling, his soft snorts and snores through the night. Eventually I fell asleep with a smile on my face but when I woke up early in the morning I saw tear stains on Keith’s pillow 

 

and not mine. 

  
  


* * *

 

_ **Keith Present POV** _

I brought the shard down right across Shiro’s face right over the bridge of his nose. His screams filled the air and the neighbors were probably moments away from calling the police. The walls weren’t exactly thick. 

 

He was on the floor writhing in pain as I grabbed my phone and walked right out of the apartment. Shiro still screaming bloody murder. Not like bloody murder wasn’t the first thing that crossed my mind. But, I thought about it and no-one would forgive me for something like that. I wouldn’t even forgive myself honestly. 

 

I walked down the apartment stairs and into the fresh air. I walked down the street with no destination in particular. I few ambulances whizzed past me. 

 

I knew Shiro wouldn’t tell on me for what I did. 

 

He left scars on me too and I’d expose them to put him away for a long time. But for now, he could wear his scar as plain as the nose on his face. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
  
  
  
#theoriginofnotmyspacedad'sscar  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, until next time! I love you all! lemme know if you see mistakes other than this whole story. lol


	16. Acid Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pidge Present, Hunk Present and Pidge Past POVs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nxg4C365LbQ ~"Acid Rain" by Lorn 
> 
>  
> 
> I hit the ultimate writer's block sorry this took so long. 
> 
> Keep the comments rolling in. I honestly like reading them and they remind me to make you guys happy. That's all I want! I LOVE YOU ALL

_ **Pidge Present POV** _

Were we really so negligent to not tell Allura about Lotor? I mean…she knows about everyone else’s noteworthy ex’s and Lotor was the reigning champ of crazy ex-boyfriend. 

 

“You mean to tell me we never told you about that psycho??” I asked. 

 

Allura took on a confused expression and shook her head. 

 

“Wow.” I said before plugging in my laptop and looking on the fridge for the Wi-Fi password. 

 

“Well, let us tell you.” Hunk started. 

 

“Lotor and Lance were the perfect couple….from the outside. On the inside they were toxic. Lance started hanging out with us less and less as per Lotor’s request. He couldn’t go to visit his mother. HE basically was only “allowed” to talk to Lotor.” 

 

“So what happened after that?” Allura asked. 

 

“We staged an intervention of course.” I said. 

 

“We waited until one of the few days where Lance came to his apartment and ambushed him. It was like he was brainwashed to think Lotor was the best thing around. It was really sad and everyone was worried.” Hunk continued as he wrung his hands together. 

 

“When we finally got Lance to break up with Lotor there was another problem.” I told her. 

 

“Lotor refused to accept the break up...he just kept coming back.” 

 

“What do you mean?” Allura asked. 

 

“I mean. We had Lance change his locks and Lotor still got a copy of the new key and beat up Lance in his old apartment, I mean we called and filed a police report but nobody believed us. I mean he was…..doing things to Lance. Things I would rather not talk about.” I said. 

 

“Oh.” 

* * *

_ **Hunk Present POV** _

I looked at Allura as she received this news. It wasn’t really my place to tell her but she needed to know. 

  
  
  


I watched as Pidge told Allura about Lance’s past with Lotor. She sat stunned at how someone like Lance could basically be stripped down to nothing and brought back to what he actually was. 

 

She sat there, ready to ask another question before, her phone rang. 

 

We all froze. 

 

We all knew the ringtone, Shiro’s ringtone, the little annoying piano playing over and over again. 

 

It rang. 

 

Once. 

 

Twice. 

 

Allura picked it up. 

 

“Shiro?” 

 

A loud scream came from the receiver.  

 

“KKKKKKKKKKKKKKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEITTTTTTTH! IT WAS KEITH!!!!!” 

 

Allura was confused. 

 

She put the phone on speaker. 

 

“What did Keith do Shiro?” 

 

I was afraid, I’ve never heard Shiro speak that loud ever. 

 

“HE TRIED TO FUCKING KILL ME! CALL THE POLICE” 

 

As if on cue, seconds later, Keith walked though the door, his hands bloodied. 

 

“Where’s Lance?!” 

 

Honestly, I as a person was shook. 

 

I had so many questions and not enough answers. 

 

Why was Keith so bloody? I mean… Shiro did call screaming bloody murder but he couldn’t be forreal right?? 

 

Could this be some kind of joke?? 

 

Keith looked like a deranged man as he stomped around Lance’s apartment looking for him. 

 

Pidge’s small voice struggled to overcome the sound of his boots. 

 

She was scared. I could tell. So was I. 

 

“He’s not here.” 

 

Keith whirled around like a mad man grabbing Pidge by the shoulders the blood staining her green sweater. 

 

“What? Where is he??!” 

 

“Keith! Let go of Pidge!!” I yelled. 

 

He let her go slowly. His eyes became wide as he realized what he had done in anger. 

 

He slowly slumped to the floor. 

 

“I’m sorry.” 

 

Allura crept up to Keith rubbing small circles into his back. 

 

“Keith….who’s blood is that?” she asked calmly. 

 

Keith was crying now. 

 

“I cut him. He can’t hurt me anymore now. He can’t hurt Lance anymore either.” 

 

“Who Keith?” Allura asked genuinely scared. 

 

“Shiro. He can’t hurt me anymore.” 

 

I was genuinely confused. 

 

Before this cheating endeavor I honestly viewed Shiro as a nice person but I guess everybody has a few skeletons in their closet. 

 

Keith was shaking on the floor sobbing loud. 

 

“Every time I said no! Why did he keep coming back! Why Allura?!” he sobbed while holding on to Allura’s leg. 

 

I grabbed one of the blankets that was kept draped over the  back of the couch and wrapped it around Keith. 

“Where’s Lance.” 

* * *

_ **Pidge Past POV** _  
  


“Lance...don’t you think it’s weird you’re staying this dude?” I asked. 

 

“Yeah man, like you met him at a party and now you live with him” Hunk chimed in. 

 

“It’s not like we don’t like him or anything and I love him for helping you through that Lotor situation but… you know almost nothing about him!” 

 

“Quiet Pidge! He might hear you! And I know heaps about Keith!” Lance argued. 

 

“What’s his full name Lance?” I asked. 

 

“Where does he work?” Hunk said. 

 

“What does he study in school?” 

 

“Is he an axe murderer that keeps fingers in the fridge in a jar?” 

 

“Hunk what? But most importantly why does he insist you stay with him. These are all questions that need to answered.” I said. 

 

Lance fidgeted on Keith’s couch know really knowing what to say. 

 

The very faint sound of socked footsteps on carpet approached. 

 

“My name is Keith Akira Kogane, I work at the mechanics down the street part-time, I study aviation and some engineering in school at GU….I’n not an axe murderer, dude and I insist lance stay with me because we’re both going through some...things. I know it seems weird but him being here is therapeutic for me and him. Is there anything else you guys want to know?”

 

I sat quiet on Keith’s couch. Hunk looked like he was giving a really good statue inpersonation. 

 

“Uhh. No. I guess. Thank you for watching over our friend.” I said. 

I waws still a little bit skeptical of him but if Lance felt safe with him I guess i’d just keep and eye on them. 

 

‘Well, me and Hunk have class. We’ll see you guys later. C’mon Hunk.” 

 

“See ya later, Lance!” Hunk said on his way out. 

 

“See you guys tomorrow!!” Lance said before he closed the door. 

 

I hope this was the right choice.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanna yell at me about this character abuse?  
> Wanna discuss Season 4 with people who understand?  
> #notmyshiro??? 
> 
> Join the VLD Discord Server!
> 
> Here's the link click it and I'll be there to welcome you...unless I'm sleeping or something:  
> https://discord.gg/8tD2TyM
> 
> Comment, Bookmark, Kudos, Enjoy!!! I love you all!


	17. Fumes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance Present POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rFrgyKmOUmc "Fumes" EDEN or The Eden Project. I'm not sure. 
> 
> Short but something quick and fast.

I sat at the small park near my apartment. The sun was shining but the rain was still drizzling down. Sun rain. That’s how I usually felt. Sunny exterior, rainy interior. 

More clouds gathered around the small park. The few kids that were there made their way home. 

Could I go home?? 

It’s not like anyone was stopping me but at the same time...someone was. 

I sat on the highest swing in the park, a bit of sand spilled into my blue and white sneakers and my butt got a little bit wet from the damp swing set, I didn’t care, the sand reminded me of home and so did the slight moisture. 

A cool breeze blew through me rustling my hair and scattering a few leaves. My back was to the street but I didn’t care, the park was inside a gate so there was really no need to worry. 

Lotor made me paranoid about almost everything. 

I started to swing, I pumped my legs, back and forth. 

The leaves under me swirled around as I made my descent. 

I kept going higher and higher and higher until I felt like a little kid who thought they were gonna go all the way around. 

I felt light as a feather, all my worries melted away, I was on cloud nine my brushing the tenth.

I made my way back down, it felt like I was free falling until it all came crashing back. 

My back hit something solid and I was afraid I knocked over a kid but it was in fact a grown man. 

There was a black car parked outside the playground with someone waiting inside one of them. 

Two ladies with some surprising strength had a firm grip on my arms as they dragged me out the outside of the play ground. 

The bigger one,with a mean face looked down at me. 

“Boss would like to see you now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's gonna happen guys?? 
> 
> Not even I know. Oops. 
> 
> So about the songs...  
> When I write I listen to one song on repeat over and over again until the chapter is finished. The song I put doesn't necessarily reflect the mood of the chapter. It's just what I felt like listening to. And since I suck at titling (I mean look at the story title...smh) I just use the song title I was listening to. 
> 
> If you want the playlist just type in the story name in the search bar or click this link here ya go: 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLEW8087ADkcV1pdQTIrk8-_jyvvO1VutF


	18. Strangers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XYiuBRl1WMY "Strangers" Biosphere

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. 
> 
> It's been a while. 
> 
> My computer finally died so updates will be more staggered. 
> 
> School is good. 
> 
> Life is okay. 
> 
> I love you all. 
> 
> Join the VLD Discord so you guys can talk to me!!!!!! You guys are so cool and I wanna talk to y'all!   
> https://discord.gg/yDAnecn

We were living with each other for a few months now. 

Pidge and Hunk were still on the fence about it but they didn’t understand. 

Keith protected me and he would at any given notice. 

At my own apartment I was too..vulnerable, too easy a prey for Lotor to hunt. Staying with Keith was the smartest option. It was fun too. 

Since Keith is a terrible cook I did most of the cooking while Keith kept the place tidy. 

The apartment was a nice clash of red and blue. My blue things sitting next to Keith’s red things. 

My room was always clean because I was never in there, my bed was always made. 

I couldn’t sleep alone anymore and Keith didn’t seem to mind. 

Everything was fine until one morning. 

\-----  
I was in Keith’s bed as usual in the same pajama set that Keith gave me when I first started to stay with him. Somehow through the night I became the big spoon and his hair was tickling my nose, which made me wake up. It was earlier than either one of us needed to be awake. It was October, and the wind was whipping around the outside of Keith’s apartment. Our legs were tangled together under the covers and Keith was sleeping soundly arching his back into my stomach. My arm was falling asleep so I tried to move without waking him up. 

I failed. 

Keith mumbled something and turned around to face me burying his face in my chest and wrapping his arms around me and pulling us closer. 

I had to pee and so I tried to pry Keith off of me. If I didn’t we would’ve stayed like that. 

With some work I was able to push him off, the whine he made was pitiful and made me want to jump back into the bed and make sure he never made that noise again. 

But fuck, I had to go pee. 

After I did my business and washed my hands, I returned to the bed. 

Keith was on my side, nuzzled in my pillow and wrapped up in my fuzzy blue blanket. 

Why was this dude so cute?? 

I went around to Keith’s side of the bed and got under the covers, I was already cold from that short trip to the bathroom. 

Just as I got comfortable Keith rolled over and mumbled something else that I couldn’t catch. 

He put his head on my chest and tilted his head to kiss my chin. 

My brain short-circuited. 

Why did he kiss me?! 

I definitely didn’t want to leave the bed. Especially if I was gonna miss out on more Keith kisses but, did I tell him about this when he woke up? 

Just bust out while we’re eating cereal in our pajamas “Hey you kissed me in your sleep and it’s not like I hated it or whatever and I actually wouldn’t mind if you just started to kiss me more often…” 

No, I couldn’t say that. 

While I was having my internal struggle of whether or not to tell Keith I heard him call my name in a groan

“..ance” 

I looked at him and his face was all screwed up and red. 

“Uhh Keith. What’s wrong buddy?”

“Oohh Lance”

At this point I was confused. 

Was Keith having a nightmare about me, and then I heard it. 

“...nce, h-harder.”  
Oh shit 

Oh shit 

Oh shit 

Was he….?? 

 

Oh shit 

Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuck 

I honestly don’t know how to handle this. 

Then Keith woke up. 

Oh shit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ILY ALL


	19. Pineapple Skies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pineapple Skies -Miguel 
> 
> Da Link: https://youtu.be/eKwAib6LosM
> 
>  
> 
> I'm alive??? Whaaa? 
> 
> Writing has been difficult on a fricking cellphone, I tell you what. Lol. 
> 
> I hope you guys have been doing well. 
> 
> I'm doing okay. Midterms are coming up. #pray4me 
> 
> The internet isn't doing okay though. I sure hope we keep our Net Neutrality or you guys will never know how the story ends. Smh. 
> 
> But. All will probably end up fine. (maybe idk) 
> 
> Hmu in the VLD server if you do I'll love you FOREVERRRR. 
> 
> https://discord.gg/8tD2TyM
> 
> Welp. Here's the story: 
> 
> -Keith Past POV  
> -Lance Present POV

**Keith Past POV**

 

_ Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck.            _ My mind eloquently supplied. 

 

Should I just lay here and act like I was still sleeping? 

 

Yes? No? 

 

I don’t fucking know what I should do. 

 

Things were going so good. 

 

The one time I let my walls crumble I sabotage myself from the inside weakening my own defenses. 

 

I was so stupid! 

 

I, in this moment ruined what me and Lance had this...friendship or whatever you call it. 

 

I don’t even have to turn around to see the look of disgust on his face, his bright blue eyes darkened with hate. 

 

I brace myself before I turn around and his eyes were filled with drowsiness and worry. 

 

“Are you okay?” he asked. 

 

Oh, I wasn’t. I was so scared.  

 

“Uhm. Was I talking in my sleep?” I asked.  

 

Lance broke his eye contact. 

 

“Uh...you were doing a bit more than that…” 

 

I looked everywhere but him. 

 

“I can uh...go to my room and let you...finish what you started..?” he said. 

  
“Uh yeah...that'd be nice..”

* * *

 

**Lance Present POV**   


 

“The boss would like to see you now.” 

I don't think I've ever been more frightened in my life. 

The biggest woman, who, by her size I thought was a man effortlessly carried me to the black SUV waiting for us.  

I was too scared to even cry, let alone scream.   

There were a few other ladies in the car, all looking cold and emotionless then, I couldn't see as something was forced over my head, blinding me. 

They strapped me in and one whispered in my ear. 

“Just pretend it's a Febreze commercial.” 

I was starting to hyperventilate. 

“Who are you?! Please! Please let me go!” 

Somebody behind the fabric over my face gave me a sharp smack across my cheek.  

Then she spoke.  

“Do you want a gag along with your blindfold, McClain?? No? Then I advise you to shut the fuck up.” 

I only whimpered in reply as I felt the car rumble to life under me before it started to drive me to my fate.  

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I'm annoying with this server but I want you guys there!!!!   
>  https://discord.gg/8tD2TyM


	20. Peach Scone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I called until his voice mailbox was full. 
> 
> I called until his phone just sent me directly to the full mailbox.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Peach Scone" By Hobo Johnson https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5MIVvnQHxeM
> 
> Keith POV

It’s been hours since anyone has heard from Lance. I called only to be greeted by his dumb voicemail, his voice telling me that he’ll get back to me soon gave me little comfort. 

I called until his voice mailbox was full. 

I called until his phone just sent me directly to the full mailbox. 

Pidge and Hunk tried to track him but by that time he was out of range or his phone was completely dead, not emitting any kind of signal. 

Where was he? 

We combed the streets and checked out some of his favorite spots. 

The bodega right under the apartment that sold all the Cuban comfort food Lance could ask for. The laundromat that Lance would sometimes sit in and talk to the operator about his hometown, he bench a few blocks down from the apartment where a black stray cat would always wait for Lance right after work,The library, His job, Hunk’s house. Pidge’s apartment, his favorite restaurant, The arcade! The MALL!The whole fucking city! 

By the time the sun started to set the entire city knew of our search for Lance McClain. What he looked like and what he was wearing that day. 

My thoughts instantly went to the worst case scenario, as usual. 

My knuckles still throbbed from punching the mirror. 

I wasn’t paying attention to where I was going and I ended up at a park. 

My vision was blurry. 

I couldn’t breathe. 

My face was wet with sweat and tears. 

The world swirled around me until I hit the ground. 

Wow..I fainted. 

I looked up my from my spot on the ground, small pieces of mulch digging into my back and making it’s way into my hair

Lance’s jacket was resting on a swing set.


	21. No One Likes The Opening Band

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "No One Likes The Opening Band" I Don't Know How But They Found Me~ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2dx9nGBsl7I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Peeps. 
> 
> Sorry my updates are shit. But y'know. I'm a bit busy. I'm a senior in high school and I've been working hard to finish strong. Ya girl got a job at McDonald's and between that my favorite past time had been sleeping. Lol. So I haven't forgotten about this story. Ya gotta just give me some time. That's all. 
> 
> Here's the Story! Enjoy!

**Lance Present POV**

  
  


The boss? Who the hell could that be and why the hell was I being taken to him and if he was such a boss why couldn’t he come get me himself. 

 

We weren't in the car for long. I tried to keep track of where we were from when he turned but I lost count of the rights and lefts.  

 

My arms were cold as the tough ladies dragged me out of the car. I’d honestly rather they carried me then expect me to know there was a ground up under me. 

 

_ “This is an inconsiderate kidnapping” _ I thought.  

 

I still wondered who this boss was. 

 

A door opened and the temperature got colder. 

 

I could faintly see purple lights through the sack on my face and the space smelled oddly like a hospital. Like lemony antiseptic and cold air. Cold air does have a smell. 

 

It was so cold my nose began to hurt. I never really liked the cold 

 

I wish I had my jacket or was able to wrap my arms around myself to give myself a makeshift hug to stop me from shaking. 

 

Huh...I was shaking. 

 

I’m not sure if that was from the cold or from the nervousness...maybe both. 

 

I still had the sack on. Footsteps echoed through the cold unfamiliar room multiple. I couldn’t tell how many but I know at least two were behind me. Probably those ladies from earlier but, I don’t know. 

 

Suddenly the sack was pulled off my head and I was blinded by a fluorescent purple light. 

 

I looked around and only the women who brought me here were around me. 

 

The one with a stern face, who was driving before stood in front of me. Her sharp dark eyes raking over my form with a small look of disgust. Then another one, with a kind face and a high ponytail squatted in front of me. 

 

“When they come in here. Don’t say anything. Don’t say a word unless they speak to you first.  Don’t look at them directly. Don’t argue. Don’t do any of that.” She explained. 

 

“But.” 

 

“Don’t argue with me either kid. We’re the few people that are trying to keep you alive.” 

 

I nodded. 

 

“Why am I here?” I asked. 

 

The woman looked at me and then her various counterparts. 

 

“We honestly don’t know what the boss wants with you. But, I hope it isn’t bad because if it is....” she trailed off. 

 

A key turned in the lock to the cold purple room. 

 

“Good Luck Lance.” The chipper one said solemnly. 

 

The door opened. Heels clicked on the hard linoleum floor. 

 

“Good Evening Mr.McClain” 

 

The person that strode through the door was no man. She was an older woman with long white hair. 

 

“You don’t know me. ” She said walking in a circle around me circling me like a hunter around some weak prey. It sounded like she needed to clear her throat. . 

 

“And with that you should consider yourself lucky.” 

 

The women that brought me here quickly filed out the room with their heads down. 

 

That was not a good sign. 

 

The woman continued to circle me.

 

I shivered from her glare. Or the cold. I’m not sure at this point. 

 

I didn’t know if it was safe to speak yet so I kept my mouth shut. 

 

She stopped behind me. 

 

“I’m not happy about bringing you here, in fact I find it a waste of my time, effort and you boy are a waste of space. I honestly feel like your significance to my….business running smoothly is next to none. But, my son on the other hand, the heir to all of this, thinks otherwise.” she said. 

 

Her son? 

  
  


**Keith POV Present**

  
  


“Guys! Lance is out there somewhere and we have to go and find him!” I yelled. 

 

Pidge, Hunk and Allura didn’t move from their spot on the couch. 

 

“Keith. For the thousandth time. There’s nothing we could do. We tried searching ourselves and we told the police and you were there when they told us that there was a 24 hour waiting period before they could put out a report on him.” Pidge explained. 

 

“24 hours is too long!” I yelled. 

 

“Keith buddy, please calm down. Lance just needed to clear his head. He might be back in the morning, and we’ll all be here waiting for him.” Hunk said in an attempt to soothe. 

 

I held the jacket that I found at the park. Lance’s jacket, and held it to my face. 

 

It smelled like him. It calmed me down. 

 

“I just feel like we should do….more.” 

 

“Oh, you’ve done enough.” Pidge muttered to herself but she was close so everyone heard her. 

 

I wanted to give her a chance to change what she said. 

 

“What was that?”

 

Hunk and Allura froze. 

 

She stood up. 

 

“I said. ‘I think you’ve done enough’” she repeated louder. 

 

“And why would you say that, Pidge?” 

 

“Because all of this is your fault! Everything! You’re the reason he’s missing in the first place!” she yelled. 

 

“Pidge!” Allura scolded. 

 

“Shut up, Allura! Hunk knows I’m right!” 

 

Hunk said nothing. 

 

“Ever since you two met at that Garrison party you...you...you just RUINED HIM!” she screamed poking me in the chest with her finger. 

 

“Don’t touch me.” I said 

 

She took another step towards me. 

 

“Ever since you got together it’s been both of you at each other’s throats!” she yelled jabbing me in the chest again, I took a step back. 

 

“Don’t touch me.” 

 

“Ever since you got together it’s been Lance and Keith neck and neck!” she jabbed me again. 

 

“Stop touching me.” 

 

“Just you two fucking up and wasting time! I wish you’d just leave! I  wish it were you missing and not him.” 

She jabbed me again. 

 

“ [ Keep your hands off me ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ibD1r9cZQEk) .” 

 

“And look at that Hunk! He has nothing to say for himself after ruining an entire human being! I swear to Good, he’s hopeless!” she laughed sarcastically. 

 

“C’mon Pidge, That’s enough.” Hunk said from across the room. 

 

Allura continued to be silent. 

 

“You wish I never met Lance huh!? Do you want to know how I met Lance, Pidge?! Do you want to know how?!” I yelled. 

 

Pidge sat back down on the couch. 

 

“Sure Keith. Tell me the spectacular story of how you and our MISSING friend met. Tell me the beginning of this nightmare! Tell me how it all started. Because all I know is he was at your house and in your bed the morning after that frat party.” 

 

“You think you know everything, huh?”

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like fr tho. Join the VLD Discord so you guys can talk to me!!!!!! You guys are so cool and I wanna talk to y'all I'm on Discord allll the time and the server is very nice and chill and whatnot NOT TOXIC LIKE A LARGE MAJORITY OF THE FANDOM. Those people get booted. lol. 
> 
> https://discord.gg/yDAnecn


	22. Lucid Dreams (Forget Me)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Lucid Dreams" by Juice Wrld ~ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mzB1VGEGcSU
> 
>  
> 
> uhhh hey there. it's been a while. i'm just getting off work so I was like lemme post before I forget not much but better than nothing right?? 
> 
> Here's the story!!

Contrary to popular belief we didn’t start dating until almost a year after we moved in together and at first that wasn’t even planned. 

 

First Lance stayed the night after the….Lotor Incident. 

 

Then he stayed a few days. 

 

That turned into a month, which turned into a few more.  

 

Then we had the other..incident. 

 

Next thing we knew he had more stuff in my apartment then at my house so I just asked him to move in. 

 

Us living together was good except for the odd looks Pidge gave me when her and Hunk came by to see Lance, rent was cheaper, Shiro came up in my mind less and there was always someone there. I was never alone, and that was great.   

 

The dating part….kinda had a rocky..start.  

 

I mean, we were already kinda close.  Drinking after each other, sharing clothes and sharing a bed but it was different when you were actually romantically tied to that person. 

Lance was a flirt, a bisexual flirt and that lt the fire for so many fights and I, I didn’t like to talk about my problems and I was a bit…”punchy” as Lance would call it.

 

I’d never hit him of course, but that didn’t mean that we didn’t have to spackle a few walls in our apartment, and our relationship a few times. 

 

Pidge knew nothing. 

 

She didn’t know Lance was almost raped at that Garrison party, she didn’t know Lance was a rape victim and she didn’t know Lance and I being together was a healing experience. 

 

But hell, neither did I until he was plucked from my fingers.  

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I need feedback! How am I supposed to know you loved it.....or even hated it....
> 
> Comment, bookmark, kudos I'd love to hear from you, don't be shy and join some fellow Voltron Fans on Discord! Here's the link: https://discord.gg/yDAnecn
> 
> ♦♥ I hope you enjoyed! ♥♦


End file.
